An Unexpected Angel
by anna792
Summary: Rory has some trouble with Dean, and her angel Logan is there to rescue her, but what if they fall in love, but niether one knows it? Chris returns after leaving to go back to Sherry. ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

A/n So this is story number 3 for me, sort of a different angle. My other stories have worked off an event in the show however this one is a little different, I hope everyone likes it. As normal please review, I love to know what people like and what people dislike about my stories. So here it goes

Disclaimer: Would I be writing here if I owned Gilmore girls? I don't think so, I would be out bringing the original back…No I do not own Gilmore girls.

Rory Gilmore waddled through the hallway of Chilton Academy, her arms full of book for the upcoming book fair. She could barely see over the pile, and without realizing it, she missed the step and she fell hard, books flying everywhere. She sighed and bent over to pick them up.

"Well, there is something to add to my memoir, got attacked by Hemingway." A tall blonde haired boy walked over holding a copy of _The Old Man and the Sea. _

"I'm not surprised" Rory said sarcastically to Logan. Logan Huntzberger, sometimes Rory wondered why she was friends with him. However, somehow, she couldn't help it. They had been best friends since they were 12 and 13. They had met at Emily's Christmas parities, the Huntzbergers being annual guests, and by the year Rory turned 12, they were constantly talking. Girls had also been jealous of how close Rory was to Logan. They were always asking her what he liked or how they could get to him, but Rory never replied to them. She would just ignore them and walk away. Now they were both attending Chilton, along with Paris, Finn, Colin, Louise, and Madeline.

"So", Logan said taking half the books out of Rory's arms. "What time do you need me to report to this fair?" He said knowing that would be her next topic.

"Well how about when it starts? In about an hour." She said leading Logan into the gym.

"Sounds good" Logan said, Rory began to set up and Logan started out of the gym.

"Do not" Rory said stopping him. "use the 'fashionably late' excuse when you finally arrive"

"Well I have an hour to think up a better excuse, don't I?" Logan said smiling as he walked out of the gym.

**Later that day**

After a successful fair, Rory brought some empty boxes out to the parking lot. She glanced over to her car and saw a tall person leaning against it.

"Dean?" She asked, fear of what the answer was.

"Rory" He said answering her question. He began to walk over to her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" She asked placing the boxes down. "If you don't remember we broke up. I think you were there." She said crossing her arms.

"come on Rory, you know just as well as I do that we were just taking a break, but now we are back on" He said taking her hands.

"No we aren't, it takes to people to be a couple and this half of that couple is saying no" Pulling her hands out of his grip.

"Come on Rory, you know you want to be with me" Dean pleaded.

"No I don't Dean; I don't want to be with you! Just leave me alone." Rory said loudly. "I am serious Dean, we broke up and I'm not going to get back together with you!" She said once again pulling away from him.

"But everyone loved us together." Dean said, trying to come up with good reasons. "I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He said

"No Dean, it doesn't mean anything to me, I am not in love with you." She said, and the next thing she knew, Dean was kissing her. She quickly pushed him away.

"Tell me that didn't mean anything! Tell me you don't love that. Rory please!" Dean said almost yelling.

Rory was not fighting back tears, before Dean could say anything else someone yelled out from behind Rory. "Leave her alone! You heard her, she doesn't love you" Logan said walking over to Dean. Meanwhile, Rory once again slipped out of Dean's grip and ran over to Logan.

"Who do you think you are? This matter does not concern you" Dean spit out. He did not recognize Logan, though Logan knew exactly who Dean was. Logan had never like Dean much, something about his attitude. It also may have been the fact that this guy was with "his" ace. The pair had not seen each other for a few years now, and Dean had not paid much attention when they did meet.

"I think" Logan said mimicking Dean. "It does concern me. "he said "I would be her best friend."

"yeah right, you're not some short Asian chick." Dean replied thinking he had Logan here.

"Shows how much you know" Logan said under his breath. "Anyway at this point it does not matter who I am, it matters what you are doing."

"Bring it on Rich boy" Dean tempted. "Like you could do anything to me, Would you like to call daddy? Have him send some body guards over for ya'" Dean said still tempting Logan. At that point Logan broke. He ran over and punched Dean heard in the face. Dean fell over, and Logan just looked at him with a "How do you like me know" expression on his face. Dean got right back up and punched Logan back. "Guys! Stop please" Rory yelled, tears now streaming down her face. Logan and Dean continued fighting until Colin and Finn ran out and broke it up. They put as much distance between them as they could. Colin convinced Dean to leave, and then Colin and Finn walked over to where Rory was standing with Logan. However before leaving Dean yelled. "You need me Gilmore, you will be lucky if any guy ever looks at you again. Freak!" and he drove away.

Logan walked over to where Rory was standing frozen. All he had to do was hold her tight. After a few minutes, Rory pulled away. "Come on, we need to need to get you inside." Rory said choosing to try and forget what happened. She wiped some blood from Logan's lip and together they walked inside, followed by Colin and Finn. After seeing the nurse, Logan walked out to his car. Rory was grabbing her things, and was meeting him out there. Finn walked out with Logan.

"So when are you going to tell her mate?" Finn asked he friend.

"Tell her what?" Logan asked the aussie.

"That you're in love in love." Finn finished

A/a so let me know if you want me to continue or not, it was sort of rough… thanks please review

anna


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Wow thanks for all the great reviews! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Anna

"_So when are you going to tell her mate?" Finn asked he friend._

"_Tell her what?" Logan asked the aussie._

"_That you're in love." Finn finished_

"What?" Logan said with a surprised look on his face.

"Come on we can all see it, you my friend, are in love with Rory Gilmore." Finn said, Colin nodding in agreement behind him. At that moment Rory walked over, her eyes still a bit red from crying, but it was obvious that she was trying to forget what had happened just moments before. "Are you guys talking about me?" She asked, trying her hardest to smile.

"Just about how beautiful you are." Finn said smiling, covering for his friend. Rory smiled half-heartedly, and Finn realized that what he had said, may not have had the best timing.

"Alright, I have to go home." Rory said breaking the awkward silence, and pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Wait!" Logan said catching her.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around. For a second, Logan just looked into her eyes. They were still a little red around the outside, but the bright blue shined through. _"Maybe I am in love"_ Logan thought, maybe he did love her, more than like family, but he knew she loved him like a brother, and he would not do anything to change that. Logan snapped back into reality and said "I'll come with you, we don't want anything to happen to you, plus my parents are away and all I would be going home to is a big empty house."

"Alright" Rory said, happy to have the company. They drove to Stars Hollow in their separate cars and parked in front of Luke's. Logan had pulled up first and got out of his car to wait for Rory. Yes, he had come to watch out for Dean, but he also wanted to make sure she would be alright. Dean had hurt her, and the Rory that Logan knew, would try and cover it all up and forget about it, but Logan knew it would eat away at her.

They walked into the diner; Logan opened the door for Rory as the bells rang. The two people at the counter didn't notice. They were in a heated argument about coffee. Luke, the one standing behind the counter, was looking the women sitting down and shaking his head refusing whatever she was asking for. Lorelei, the women, was asking, or more like pleading for another cup of coffee. In front of her was a half eaten burger and same empty space. Rory assumed that their used to be fries there.

"No Lorelei" Luke said loudly. "You came in this morning had 3 cups of coffee and now you want your 3rd tonight! No!"

"Your right, I'm not even close to my record!" Lorelei said smiling. "Please one more? It will be one less cup tomorrow morning."

"Fine" Luke said knowing full well that would not be true. "Have a nice time taking years off your life" He said as he grudgingly poured her coffee.

"And a nice day to you to!" She said as she sipped her coffee. Rory walked over to her mother and sat down. "Hi" Rory said.

"Oh my god!" Lorelei almost jumped out of her seat. "You scared me to death"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I promise I was only trying to say hello to my mother, nothing under handing, though it would have been funny if you spilled your coffee all over you, and then you had to ask Luke for more again." Rory said pulling over a convincing smile.

"Your Mean!" Lorelei said. "Hi Logan" Lorelei said finally noticing him.

"Hi Lorelei" Logan responded, still smiling from the all the events that had gone on after he walked in.

"Luke! Food!" Rory yelled in a friendly voice. "and bring some for Logan!"

Luke walked over taking his pencil and pad out.

"Why do you need that?" Rory asked. "I have the same thing every time I come in here, same as my mother also." She smiled.

"I thought, maybe Logan may like a choice, Hello Logan" Luke said. He had always thought Logan was a great guy for Rory to have around. Logan gave Luke his order and Luke walked back behind the counter.

"So" Lorelei said sitting down with them. "How was school? Anything exciting?" She asked.

"Well actual-" Logan began.

"The book fair was today" Rory cut in, making it seem like that was what Logan was going to say.

"Oh really? How was it?" Lorelei asked, not realizing what she had just missed. But before Rory could answer, Lorelei's phone rang very loudly.

"LORELEI!" Luke yelled from the kitchen, knowing it was her.

"Ok ok, I'm going outside. Make me some chili fries!" She yelled back as she closed the door behind her, making impossible for Luke to fight with her over it.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Logan asked once Lorelei was out the door.

"I don't want her to worry, I'm fine. Everything is fine" Rory said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Rory, everything is not fine, you know it, I know it. Please, tell Lorelei, she deserves to know, she is your best friend." Logan pleaded.

"I don't think so." Rory said, she was saved from arguing with Logan, when Lorelei walked back in. Luke placed the food in front of each of them, and they all ate. Each Gilmore girl thinking about what they hadn't told each other.

A/N There ya go…hope everyone likes it…review please!

Love, Anna


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-So, I have no excuse, just that I take forever to post. I am so sorry this took so long! Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! If you like it please keep reviewing. If you have any ideas for me..that would be excellent, just p.m. me, put it in a review or you can e-mail me, my e-mail address is Anna7921(at) except change the (at) to a .Thanks again!

"So who was that?" Rory asked her mom as she eat her french fries. Logan was also eating, and listening to the girls.

"Oh it was nothing" Lorelei lied.

"Huh" Rory said, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well no actually, it wasn't nothing, it was your dad" Lorelei said looking up, not wanting to keep anything from Rory.

"What did he want?" Rory said, everything she had been thinking about shot out of her head.

"Uh, he wanted to tell me he was going to be in the area for a while, and if he could stay with us for a few days." Lorelei asked staring down at her food.

"What did you tell him?" Rory asked, her voice raising in volume.

"I told him it was ok" Lorelei said quietly.

"What?" Rory asked loudly. "What were you thinking, Mom? Just letting him back into our lives like this? After he left because he got his ex pregnant? And you are going to just let him back in our lives? Were you even going to let me know? Or have a choice in the matter?" She continued, "I can't believe you Mom" and Rory stormed out of the diner. Logan gave Lorelei a confused look and ran after Rory. He had been around for everything that had happened between Lorelei and Christopher.

Rory kept running until she hit the bridge, she slowed down and then began to walk. "My god, where did you learn to run like that?" Logan said, coming up behind her.

"What was she thinking?" Rory asked, turning to face Logan. He noticed that she had tears steaming down her face. He just pulled her into a hug and held her tight, which was exactly what she needed. Rory just cried into Logan for a few minutes. Her father's pending arrival was the last thing she needed after her day.

Back at the diner, Lorelei sat quietly at the empty table, her face in her hands. She was the last person in the diner. After Rory had left, he flipped the usually open sign to closed, knowing that Lorelei needed time alone. However this left Luke standing awkwardly behind the counter, trying to think of something to say of do for Lorelei.

"He doesn't have to stay with you, you know." Luke suggested, hoping he had said something right.

"What?" She asked, barely turning her face towards him.

"Make him stay at the inn, give him a room for free, at least he won't be around you both twenty-four-seven." Luke suggested.

"I guess that could work, but how could he think that he could just waltz back into our lives. What if I had moved on, I mean, I haven't even forgiven him for what he did!" Lorelei said looking at Luke. They both just sat in silence for a few moments both deep in their own thoughts.

"I should find Rory" Lorelei said, breaking the silence, surprising Luke.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with everything" He said standing up, as she did the same. Lorelei walked to the door, opened it, but then stopped and turned back. "Luke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you" Lorelei said as she left.

Meanwhile, Rory and Logan had gone back to the Gilmore House. They had settled on the couch and they were watching TV. Not twenty minutes after they sat down, Rory had fallen asleep on Logan's shoulder. Soon enough, Lorelei walked in, dropping her purse in the front hall.

"Hi Logan" She greeted him.

"Hi Lorelei" He whispered, looking at Rory.

"How long has she been asleep?" She asked

"Not too long, but I'll wake her up now that your home"

"No, don't. Let her sleep, I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Alright, do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight?" Logan asked, knowing it would be a late night.

"You know your always welcome here, Logan. See you in the morning"

"Thank you, good night."

"Night" She said as she walked up the stairs.

After a few hours, Logan had drifted off to sleep as well. Around 2 a.m. Rory woke back up to find the T.V. on, and Logan asleep next to her.

"Logan?" Logan slowly opened his eyes to see the brown haired girl who said his name.

"What time is it?" He asked as he woke up.

"Uh, 2:14" She said reading the clock.

"Wow, I thought it was only 11:30" Logan rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"I think I am going to go to my room, are you staying here?"

"Yeah, your mom said it was alright"

"Alright, see you in the morning. Night Logan"

"Night Rory"

The next morning, Lorelei was already awake and making coffee when Rory woke up.

"Rory, can we talk?"

"I'm listening"

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. You know how I am around your dad. He is going to stay at the inn, and you don't have to see him at all, I promise, you can deal with him in your own time. Rory, I didn't think everything through, I'm sorry" Lorelei said hoping Rory would forgive her.

"It's alright mom, I understand, I had a long day yesterday. Then when you told me about dad, I just burst. I'm sorry for freaking out on you, I should have been there for you. I am really sorry mom!" Rory embraced her mother in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to break up this lovely moment" Lorelei said into Rory's shoulder "But I have to go to work, I have an early meeting. What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to Logan when he wakes up." Rory said grabbing two poptarts.

"Did I hear my name?" Logan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes you did" Rory replied handing one of her Poptarts to Logan.

"Thank you" He said taking a bite. "Morning Lorelei"

"Good Morning, I'll see you both later?" Lorelei said walking out the door.

"Yeah, see you later" Rory said "So Logan, what would you like to do?"

"You can't avoid the subject, Rory. You are going to have to tell your mother eventually"

"We could just hang out or go somewhere, it's up to you" She said, ignoring what Logan had said.

"Rory" He said putting his hands on her shoulder. "You can't ignore this, you have to tell Lorelei about it. She deserves to know what Dean did."

"I know" Rory said surrendering. "I just don't want to put more on her shoulders with dad coming and everything"

"Waiting will just make it harder. Tell her tonight, I will be right there, but you need to tell her" Logan said looking Rory right in the eyes.

"Fine, fine. But you know what this means?" She said beginning to smile

"What?"

"You have to be my dance partner for the 24-hour dance marathon next week"

"Deal" Logan held out his hand.

"Deal" She shook his hand

Rory and Logan spent the rest of day just hanging out around town. They went to the bookstore, music store, watched movies and walked around. By mid-afternoon, they were back at Rory's and Logan was trying to convince Rory to let me get her another bookcase.

"It would fit right here!" Logan said gesturing to the open wall space above her desk.

"I like my system!" Rory said back. "I know where everything goes!"

"Let's see, find Dead Souls, you have 30 seconds. Go!"

"I can't" Rory said looking at the floor.

"Ha! I win!" Logan said laughing

"No you don't! I-uh-lent it to Lane" Rory said.

"Lair! Look here!" He said pulling the book out of one of her bookcases next to him.

"You put it there!" Rory said walking closer to him, making a move to steal the book. Logan saw her coming and held the book above her head.

"No fair!" Rory laughed. Before she could start jumping to try and reach it, she heard someone knocking on the door. "This is not over" She said as she walked to the door. Rory opened the door to find a familiar face there.

"Dad"

"Hey Kiddo, sorry I'm early"

A/N again sorry this took so long, but I have another break coming up, when I am sure I will be updating! Thanks for the reviews!

Anna


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So, my last chapter, not so good. I know it was bad, I was a little distracted when I wrote it. However, I am hoping this will be better, and I think this is the fastest I have ever updated a story. I am really impressed with myself. Please review, good or bad! Thanks guys!!

3 Anna

P.S. I want to thank iwannabegilmore for correcting me about spelling, I have no idea where or who first told me that spelling, and I guess it stuck, but thank you again for letting me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls- I wish I did...

"Dad" Rory could barley get the word out. She was not prepared for him yet, she had no idea what she was going to say to him.

"Mr. Gilmore, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Logan Huntzberger" Logan said holding out his hand.

"Yes, of course, Logan. Nice to see you again." Chris said shaking Logan's hand. Chris dropped Logan's hand and turned to Rory. "So Rory, how are you? We seem to have missed each other the past few weeks"

"There is a room for you at the Inn" Rory said before leaving the room, heading to the safety of her mother's bedroom.

"Alright then." Chris said both to himself and to Logan.

"I don't mean to get in the middle of all this, but she needs time to cool off." Logan said, not trying to mess things up more, but to try and settle things.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I will go to the Inn. Nice to see you Logan." As soon as Chris left the house, Logan searched for the phone and called Lorelai.

"Independence Inn, Michel speaking"

"Can I please speak to Lorelai?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Logan Huntzberger, Rory's friend"

"Oh, you"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, however by the time Logan asked Michel had already gone to find Lorelai. A few moments later Lorelai answered.

"Logan?"

"Hi Lorelai"

"Is everything alright?" Lorelai asked

"Christopher just left your house, he is on his way to the inn"

"Oh my god, he's early! Thanks Logan."

"Good Luck" Logan said before he hung up.

Lorelai hung up the phone and stormed into the kitchen. "Sookie? Please be here!"

"I'm here, what's wrong?"

"Chris! He's coming!"

"What?" Sookie asked leaving the food she was tending to. "He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

"I know!" Lorelai said seriously. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, get a room ready?" Sookie suggested, trying to help.

"Oh God. I need to make sure he has a room. I don't think we have any made up."

"Lorelai!" Michel said barging through the door. "There is someone else here looking for you."

"Tall, looking for a room, kind of a man?" Lorelai asked

"I believe so, but may I remind you again, I am not your messenger!" Michel said angrily.

"Lovely" Lorelai muttered to herself.

"You'll be fine." Sookie said reassuringly. Lorelai nodded without much confidence in herself and walked out to the desk.

"Can I help you?" Lorelai addressed Chris in her more business like tone.

"What's with the tone?" He asked

"You need a room right? Let's see." She said ignoring him staring only at her computer.

"Lorelai come on! I came here like you wanted me to, and now you are ignoring me?"

"We don't have any ready, you will have to wait for a while."

"Lorelai talk to me!"

"What could you possibly have to say? I can't think of one thing you could tell me that would make anything better." Lorelai said, finally giving in.

"Could we go somewhere else?" Chris asked hopefully.

"No"

"Fine. Lorelai, I had no idea Sherry was pregnant when I came here that weekend. I had all intentions of leaving her and staying with you. But I was not going to do the same I did to you and leave Sherry alone with the baby. Is that what you want? You want me to leave her alone to raise our child?" Chris said, trying not to yell.

"No, but you have to understand. You made a promise that day to not only me but also to Rory. She was finally going to have her dad around for her. That is something that she has wanted a lot. Then you left. Think about it that way, either way you leave a kid, and you chose which kid you were going to leave. Now I know it is probably better for you go with her, your child deserves their father. But we are both upset and need more time, now if you would like to stay you can wait in the lobby for your room otherwise you can go somewhere else."

"Lorelai, you can't freeze me out like this!"

"Watch me!" Lorelai moved around the desk and began to walk away.

"Please, didn't that night mean anything to you?" Chris pleaded

"Yeah it did, and that is why I am so hurt right now, because it meant so much!"

"Rory?" Logan asked, knocking softly on Lorelai's bedroom door. He heard a muffled "come in" and opened to door.

"I just talked to your mom again, your dad is leaving Stars Hallow and he is heading back to Boston."

"Good" Rory said. She was curled up on her mother's bed, amongst pillows and blankets.

"Come on, let's go to Luke's" Logan suggested. Rory sat up and nodded.

They were walking into town when something stopped them.

"You don't go away very easily, do you?" Dean said, his comment directed at Logan.

"Nope, I'm here to stay" Logan responded calmly, looking right into Dean's eyes.

"I just don't understand what you see in him Rory. I mean I didn't think you were that shallow to just date him for him money." Dean taunted. "Or does he–really care?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Whatever it is, it's not like you have a brain big enough to figure it out anyway." Rory shot back. She was surprised at herself for being so rude, but she was not only upset at Dean, but also at her dad. Logan smirked at Rory's quick comeback.

"Well rich boy, let's see how big your brain is, how fast can you think?" Dean said as he sent a punch flying at Logan's face. Logan dodged Dean for the most part, but Dean caught his mouth and Logan's lip started bleeding, but with out hesitation, Logan threw a punch back a Dean, which sent Dean to the ground. They continued fighting like they had in the Chilton parking lot the day before. A crowd had gathered around now and Luke had come outside to break up the fight, not knowing who it was. Lorelai followed quickly in his footsteps.

Luke and a few other people tried to separate the boys, with out much success. Dean threw another punch and Logan fell, hitting his head on the gazebo as he fell.

A/n So, there it is. I hope people like it! I had surgery a few weeks ago, so I can't do much this break, so if I am inspired enough, there is a very good chance that I will post another chapter very soon! Please please review!

Anna


End file.
